Multiverses Timeline
This is the Multiverses Timeline, which can be used for reference purposes. If you have made new articles involoving specific dates, feel free to add events and dates here. Before Merge Unknown date---at some time, Obeidon appears, the Crossverse within it. Unknown date(shortly after creation) -- The seed universe that would later become Lacus is formed within the crossverse. 4.52 trillion BM -- Arelus appears 1.4 trillion BM -- Wamana appears ? At some point, Rothel appears. 670 billion BM- The Daemoniverse appears 600 billion BM- The Third Vesania forms 540 billion BM- The Hellstar forms, Inferno and the other planets of the system forms around it. 538 billion BM- The Julth develop. First appearance of a recognizeable galaxy with stars other than rifts. 325 billion BM -- First recorded sighting of a Wreaker. 275 billion BM -- Machinus appears, a normal universe at this time. 125 billion BM -- The pre AI form of shellis forms from from nebulae gases. c. 7 billion BM -- Xion appears. The Shellious evolve. 5 billion BM -- Kaventro forms. 4.6 billion BM -- Dinoterra forms. 4.1 billion BM -- Cthonia forms. 2 billion BM -- Machinus is made entirely mechanical. c. 6 million BM -- The Lentaa evolve. 4 million BM -- The Consecro was created. 3.75 million BM -- The Charonites evolve. 3.671 million BM -- Anatomically modern Veiled Ones evolve. 3.643 million BM -- The Veiled Ones build their first city. The Shellious develop sapience. 3.619 million BM -- The Veiled Ones develop their first interstellar spaceship. 2 million BM -- The Atrenids evolve. Lacus is created by The Veiled Ones from early seed universe. The Merge 0- The Merge. The Emenata universe is created. Many planets are affected, and in some cases, thrown out of orbit. After Merge ? Sometime quite close to the Merge -- The Atrenids evolve advanced sapience and build their first city. 0.106(.55) AM -- The Constant period of Atrenid history begins. 0.309(.?) AM- The Ravagers are built. They destroy a civilisation, probably their creators 0.488(.456) AM -- The Veiled Ones defeat the Ashgoroth 0.489(.706) AM -- The Ravagers appear in the Daemoniverse, are defeated around Inferno 0.501(.302) AM -- The Julth War begins. Lacus becomes strange after julth attacks ripped unstable space and caused odd universal laws. 0.501(.305) AM -- Shellis is abandoned due to it's sentient natives. The shellious escape their dying galaxy as the Julth eat the stars. 0.501(.307) AM -- The Daemons, led by Hectocapitus, are produced and take over, defeating the Julth and ending the Julth War. Inferno becomes desolate. Bloodburn and Soulbane are born. 0.501(.378) AM -- Moloch is born. Around 1.5 million AM -- A group of dolosids travel through a Dimensional Rift from Kaventro to Aristotle, evolving into the Geckas. 1.5 million AM -- Cho'ghar and Montotheres develop symbiotic bond. 2.000(.?) AM -- Salsenes develop sapience. By this time most races have started to evolve. 2.145(.600) AM -- Death's Shadow is born 2.170(.562) AM -- Etherclaw is born 2.340... AM -- The Notrox develop sapience 2.410(.278) AM -- Tioni is born 2.410(.342) AM -- The Notrox enter the Daemoniverse 2.998(.674) AM -- The Angeli develop sapience 3.456(.956) AM -- Ravana and his army usurp Lanka. 3.456(.957) AM -- Ravana creates the first cykron. 3.500(.000) AM -- The Lentaa develop sapience 3.670(.456) AM -- Bahamut is born, child of Earthrender and Nightshadow 3.670(.457) AM -- Hectocapitus kills Nightshadow 3.670(.457) AM -- Moloch is killed in battle with the Angeli. 3.670(.460) AM -- Space-faring civilisation collapses on Aboris. A stone age civilisation of scorpion-like invertebrates now exists on Aboris. 3.760(.143) AM -- Tioni is killed 3.760(.187) AM -- The Notrox in the Daemoniverse are exterminated 3.761(.504) AM -- The Notrox are completely exterminated 3.884(.145) AM -- The Kree are enslaved by their Spheres 3.950(.887) AM -- Irithion is born, his civilisation destroyed by the Daemons 3.986(.978) AM -- The Irihil build their first city 3.987(.130) AM -- The Aians build their first city 3.998(.989) AM -- The Irihil build their first spaceship 3.999(.567) AM -- The Aians build their first Spaceship 3.999(.800) AM -- A spaceship crashes into the Staerks' home planet. The Lentaa develop space travel. 3.999(.835) AM -- Most of the Lentaa population leave Skogland, foreseeing disaster. 3.999(.850) AM -- Skogland is destroyed and all its life forms wiped out when a Dimensional Rift leading to the centre of a star opens on its surface. 3.999(.987) AM -- The Aians trap the Nightforger 3.99(.965) AM -- The Praedicans meet the Charonites. 3.999(.932) AM -- Aian/Salsene/Zyrothan First Contact 3.999(.934) AM -- Vrah first contact, Redsky War. 3.999.(.975) AM -- The Staerks arrive at Piasek. 3.999(.979) AM -- Dwaman leads the Atrenids out of the Constant. 3.999(.983) AM -- The Atrenids leave Petaurista. The Salsenes contact the Atrenids. Kaventro is explored. 3.999(.985) AM -- Novus is colonized by the Atrenids. 3.999(.994) AM -- Keel/Zyrothan War 3.999(.995) AM -- The Rennites begin to rebel against the Daemons. 3.999(.997) AM -- Xenopteran War begins. 4 million AM -- Most recent turn of the century. 4.000(.002) AM -- Kerarans declare war against the Salsenes, the Lentaa, and the Lutrians. 4.000(.002) AM -- Soulbane betrays Hectocapitus, and joins Rothel. Category:Multiverses Wiki Category:Content